


For the Aftg writers: Fic idea you might be interested in

by Mxldeen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And angst, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loooooots of Fluff, Oblivious Neil Josten, Pining, Please someone write this, and smut???, best friends drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxldeen/pseuds/Mxldeen
Summary: Fic headcanonNeil/roland + kandrew + kandreil as best friendsDrama and flirting ensue(Please click to read more!!)
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Roland
Kudos: 13





	For the Aftg writers: Fic idea you might be interested in

Hellooo writers of the aftg fandom i have a fic idea that has been living rent free in my head for three months now. I tried to write it but i simply. can. not. (I was going to post it on twitter but i was a little shy so i decided to post it here instead)

Hear me out. A roland/neil josten fic where kandreil are best friends but kandrew(?) are end game. In my head it begins at Edens and Nicky and aaron are probably on the dance floor so kandreil are sitting at the table but for some reason neil decides to go to the bar bc the sexual tension between andrew/kevin is too high so he doesn’t want to bother them. ( maybe he likes his friends with his whole heart but it was supposed to be a boys night and they were making heart eyes at each other so he felt kinda left out and was a bit hurt and went to the bar or kandrew were kinda flirting but they also wanted to hang out with neil but neil thought he was intruding so he left (martyr complex???)).  
So anyway neil is at the bar and ofc roland is here and of course roland is flirting but neil isn’t very receptive and roland is like whats going on, vent away.  
So that happens some more time (the neil spending the night talking with roland at the bar part) until theres flirting AND blushing (from neil part) ( now its going somewhere)  
So idk stuff happens, reil(?) either could become fuck buddies orrrrrrr boyfriendss and there could be CUTE DATES  
And i have in my mind this scene where like for whatever reason neil planned something with roland and his best friends and neil is a little late and kevin is like you know andrew isn’t single anymore right? And roland is like yeah ofc i’m happy for you guys and kevin is like then wtf are you doing here? and thats when neil arrives. 

I knowwwww its long and maybe not as entertaining and cute as i think it is but pleaaaaaaseeee if it inspires someone i would loooooove for it to be written!! It could be super cute with a lot of blushing and flirting and best friends drama and identity crisises and character development and it could be sooooooo cuuuuuuute

(English is not my first language so im sorry if some sentences are kinda weird or if you didn’t understand anything im trying to say)  
( i just saw someone posting a headcanon for a fic they would never write so i decided to post mine)


End file.
